Sink or Swim?
by Lady Stars
Summary: The mansion goes to Lake Glory for a small trip. Logan must go in the water, but can Logan swim?


Hello everyone!! This is my first X-Men: The Movie fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it and reviews are appreciated!

I do not own anything in this FANFICTION besides the storyline. Thank you for reading.

* * *

Logan sighed impatiently as he waited in Xavier's office. He was pacing by the time the door opened. Professor Xavier wheeled in.

"Logan. The school is planning to take a small trip to Lake Glory. We have another mansion there that the students may stay in. I would appreciate it if you would join us and be a supervisor for the children."

"Why do you need me? You have Storm, Cyclops, and Jean." Logan's fingers tapped the mantle. He was anxious to get on the road.

Xavier ignored his question and went to peer out the window saying, "Rouge is having difficulty adjusting. She's having nightmares and avoids the other students. I'm concerned for her well-being."

Logan felt his heart twinge. That was his fault. On the train, Rogue had told him that he was in her head. It wasn't until recently that he understood. She had part of him with her all the time, the pain, the confusion, the anger…the nightmares were his, too. Logan sighed and crossed his arms before wondering, "What did you want me to do?"

"I think a slightly different environment and activities with the other students will help Rogue open up. Having you there as a friend would help her adjust. She needs a friend right now, especially one who understands what she is going through." Xavier explained patiently. Logan sighed.

"When are we leaving?"

"This afternoon,"

There was a hesitation, then, "…Fine…" The door slammed shut and Xavier smiled slightly.

Later that day, Logan boarded the jet along with the other adults and students. He strapped himself in behind Storm. Jean sat beside him. The jet lifted off and Logan squeezed his eyes shut. His stomach rolled and he let out a small groan; he hated flying.

Not too long after they took off, the jet landed. The mutants disembarked the plane, their duffel bags in hand. The rooms were set up identical to their school, so settling in was no difficulty. Logan ditched his bag in his room and made his way to the girls' wing. He knocked softly on Rogue's door. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Logan!" She gasped and held the door opened. Logan walked in and stood in the center of the room awkwardly. Rogue shut the door and faced her much older friend.

"The, uh, the Professor told me you can't sleep," Logan gazed into Rogue's face. Her cheeks were a bit thin and there were purple bags under her eyes. Logan stroked the streak of white that was now in her hair and she avoided his look.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. Rogue rubbed her gloved hands together and looked at the floor.

"Sorry," Logan apologized, equally silent.

"Sorry? Logan, you _saved_ me. Thank you. The nightmares will pass. It's not all you either. Eric-Magneto-had a…a bad past as well. I just a little tired, that's all," Rogue reassured Logan, who raised an eyebrow.

"Rogue-"

"Logan, really, I'm fine. Besides, Bobby said he wanted to talk to me once we settled in, so…" Rogue trailed off.

"Ah…The Iceman, right?" Logan smirked.

"Logan, please," Rogue pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Logan chuckled as Rogue pushed him. He opened the door and stepped outside the frame. "Rogue," he added.

"Hmm?"

"Get some sleep," Logan told her before shutting the door. He went back to his room and looked around. The dorm was identical to his room back at the mansion.

Logan glanced out the window. Night was falling. A dip in the tress revealed Lake Glory. The face of the moon glittered on the surface of the lake. Logan gazed at the view for a moment longer before shutting the curtain. He changed into sweatpants and pulled the sheets back from the bed. The last thing Logan did before crawling into bed was flipping off the light.

He stood on a hilltop surveying the students milling about. Logan shook his head at the boys chasing the girls clad only in skimpy bikinis. He quickly spotted Rogue, wearing a light blue sundress with matching gloves that reached up to her elbows. Sitting beside her was Bobby, piling sand up to form a miniature castle. He spoke softly to her and she broke out in laughter. Logan smiled and looked along the shore where he found Scott and Jean. Closer to the grass was Xavier and Storm, most likely chatting about next week's lessons. Logan settled for gazing at Jean in her red, low-cut one piece. He frowned when he watched Scott lean over to give her a kiss.

_'What was that sound?'_ Logan twitched. He inhaled deeply. Overwhelming scents of joy came to him, but hidden among the happiness was distress and fear. Logan canned the lake. Floundering in the water was a small boy-Kyle. Logan leapt off the small mound and raced into the water. At the same moment, Xavier's head snapped up. Feelings of terror flooded his mind. He watched as Logan sprinted to the water's edge and waded through the water.

_'Can I even swim?!'_ Logan wondered wildly as he trudged through the water. Kyle was only a few yards away from him. _'I've never gone in the water before. I've never needed to!'_ Just a few more feet….the water was up to Logan's chest at this point and Kyle was sinking beneath the surface. Logan reached out and snatched Kyle's flailing arm.

As Logan dragged Kyle forward, he realized what had caused Kyle's mishap. Logan's foot slipped over the edge of an underwater cliff into a dark trench. He shoved Kyle as far as he could towards the shore before sinking under the surface of Lake Glory. The drop-off was deep and sudden. Logan's fingers scrabbled to get a hold on the edge of the cliff. He missed the hand-hold and continued to sink.

Logan kicked his legs and flapped his arms, trying to propel himself to the surface. His hazel eyes glanced down to the dark depths that he was sinking quickly into. The heavy adementium metal that coated his bones dragged him down, down, down.

_'Shit,'_ Logan thought as he kicked wildly. _'I need oxygen.'_ Bubbles of air floated out of his nose and mouth. He desperately needed oxygen, was literally dying for it. His vision began to blur and his legs pumped slower and slower. Hazel eyes gazed up at the light surface. Logan blinked slowly, once, twice, as his oxygen depleted.

The surface of the water broke. A dark shape swam its way towards Logan. Logan reached his arm up as he drifted downwards. The figure clasped a hand around Logan's forearm and Logan loosely gripped his. The man turned and pumped his legs, struggling to get both himself and Logan to the surface. Logan weakly dragged his legs through the water in an effort to help the man reach the top.

The bright surface came closer and closer. Logan found the edge of the cliff and he was soon swimming over it. His head broke the surface and he filled his lungs with oxygen, sweet, sweet oxygen. Feet touched the bottom of the lake and Logan steadied himself. He felt the grip on his arm release and he pushed his hair out of his eyes. Taking another deep, shaky breath, he look over at his rescuer and swore vividly.

Scott stood next to Logan, his hair dripping, his read glasses clinging tightly to his face. He reached up and took off his glasses, his eyes squeezed shut. Scott readjusted the arms of the glasses so they weren't hugging his face and slipped them back on.

"So, Logan," Scott said, smirking. "That's twice I've saved your life now."

"Can it, bastard," Logan gasped. He pushed his dripping bangs back once again and began trudging for shore, Scott beside him.

The children were huddled together on shore, with Rogue and Bobby a bit away from the group. She cried out and raced to the water's edge, quickly followed by Storm and Jean. "You're all right!" Jean cried with relief as she ran to Scott's ide. Storm rushed to Logan's and began questioning him.

"I'm alright, I'm fine," Logan grunted. Rogue stood a few feet away, the water up to her calves. She took a step or two forward. Logan broke free of Storm and patted Rogue on the Head.

"I'm find, kid," he informed her. Bobby waited behind her.

"You sure?" Rogue's southern voice was wavering.

"Yeah," he reassured her.

"Logan, what happened?!" Jean appeared at his side and stroked his arm. Logan shrugged.

"The adementium weighed me down." He stated. Jen gave a relieved laugh and ran her fingers through his hair before going back to Scott. The small group joined the rest of the students and Xavier back on the shore. Kyle appeared and tugged Logan's wet sleeve. He took a small step backwards as Logan glanced down at him.

"Uhh, ummm…." Kyle stuttered. Logan arched an eyebrow. "Thank you," Kyle spat out. He took a step backwards and turned on his heel, running back to his friends. Logan shook his head.

"I think it best that we head back to the mansion after today's excitement," Logan heard the Professor call. A few students complained, but the majority were glad to go back to their rooms.

Once back at the mansion, Logan headed directly for his room and changing out of his clinging white T-shirt and heavy jeans and threw on dry sweatpants and a white tank top. He stood n the center of his room and sighed, placing one hand in his pocket, running the other hand through his hair. He looked at his door and groaned. Logan threw the door open and knocked on the room three doors down. Scott opened it and raised his eyebrows. He shifted his weight to one foot and rested his hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you," Logan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He turned and began to stride back to his room when Scott stopped him.

"Hey!" he called. Logan paused and turned to face his rival. "I'm glad you accepted the Professor's offer to come here with us," Scott started out. Logan's brows flew up into his hair. _'What the hell is One Eye saying?!'_

Scott continued, "If you weren't here, if we noticed it a little later, Kyle would've drown. So, thanks for-"

"Whatever," Logan waved the gratitude away. "I only came to make sure Rogue would be fine." Once Logan made it to his room he slammed the door. _'No matter what Scott said or did, he was always going to be an ass.'_ Logan thought.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading all the way through it! Now, if you will please click on the review button below, I would be very grateful. I'm thinking that if I get some reviews, I will post another chapter, on the same events but from someone else's position. I bet you can guess who that will be! Thanks for reading!


End file.
